An End, a Beginning, an Adventure
by Someone who isn't important
Summary: It's the End of the world we knew. The Beginning of a new life, and the start to a small adventure that would mean the difference between the survival of the lupine race... or it's complete annihilation. Sorry the first two chapters are short, they're more of a prologue to see who's gonna review and who reads my stuff, if you read it, Review it please? I have E-cookies!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. This is an A&O story. But it will be told as two. At the beginning of each chapter will be an update on one story, (it will be pretty short) but watch the date. They won't always be in order. Then, I'll move on to the other half. Maybe it will be told as three, hmm... well the first chapter is only two parts.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own A&O. This product is a work of fan fiction and is completely non-profit! Because, let's face it. Who WANTS to be sued for copyright infringement?**

**2089**

**Starship USS Palamedes, in Geosynchronous orbit above the North Pole**

**Captain's Log, by Commodore Luke Peterson**

**Date:July 25th **

_The Specimens were brought aboard. Faint readings off of Specimen 1, nothing dangerous. I ordered them sealed for transport in Cargo-hold three. Three is the most secure place on the ship. If the Ice on those things melt and they break free... I don't even want to think about it._

_Been wondering how Juliana has been. The pups are probably out of control. Poor Humphrey's 21 as of last month. He joined up too. But I can't get a message out to tell him how proud I am. I haven't seen him since he was 18. This damn wasteland has no connection to the outside world. Especially with the op we're on. Can't believe we had to move even the com-satellites away just so we could drill billion-year old chunks of ice out of the ground._

**Haven military base/Space port**

**February 25th 2090**

**1300 hours**

**Private James Wilsborough**

It was boring. Being stuck around base all day. The Officers club was fun, but there wasn't a lot else. He didn't want to spend too much time at the club, then he'd want to go back more and more. But he did want to get away from the boring monotony of staring at the same clouds, trees, and road all the time.

He was stuck on Tower control. A job he hated. No one ever came in off-schedule and if they did they always had top clearance levels. He watched a high -near orbit- cloud roll by. _Huh, that one looks like a rippling oc-_ his thoughts stopped as the Tower radar started bleeping slowly then got faster. A huge prow broke through the cloud, the atmospheric entry burning away at the ship's nose.

The Tower challenged the ship automatically, it informed the Watcher that the ship refused to answer hails, but it was a friendly IFF. The dot turned red. The tower informed him, "Approaching ship is accelerating, impact imminent. Alert: Missile Separation, tracking. Missile inbound, impact in 5, 4, 3, 2, o-"

James never got the chance to scream before the Anti-ship "clean" Nuclear missile leveled the entire base instantly, the huge ship crashing into the center of the sprawling city two miles away...

**Yes, I know short right. But I wanted to get a Chapter out. So you knew I was okay, and progressing. Trial and error, I decided on this story out of many. This is the smaller project. Look on my profile for an update on how the BIG one's going. Huh, with all the help I'm getting it's a community project!**


	2. The AI

**Right, this is the second chapter. Obvious right? Good. Now, I said this is a zombie story right? Well, keep that in mind. This is about to get... freaky.**

**Chapter 2: The End**

**Starship USS Palamedes, in Geosynchronous orbit above the North Pole**

**Captain's Log, by Commodore Luke Peterson**

_**Date:July 28th **_

_The power readings from the artifacts has grown. The crew has started complaining about whispers and weird noises. A few have gone missing, probably deserted. People are scared, hell, I'M scared. Doesn't help being out in this place. So close to home, and yet so far. It's almost better to be on another planet._

_Can't wait to get out of this hell. Can't wait to see my family, my wife, my son. Just a few more months, then we can leave..._

**Jasper city**

**February 25th, 2090**

**1400 hours**

The ship landed softly, for a billion ton behemoth not designed for atmosphere. In other words, it ripped through ten miles of forest and city before shuddering to a halt in the middle of the city. But on the upside, it didn't explode. On the downside, it was still a time-bomb waiting for a large enough force to detonate the fission core.

On the other downside, that left the inhabitants of said ship to stream out into the panicked crowds. What happened next... I shall leave to your imagination.

**POV 492-Radiant Flame**

I felt heat spread across my 'skin', the trademark of atmospheric re-entry. The captain had deactivated me before we left the Antarctic. I still retained my consciousness but could not affect anything in the ship. Well, not yet. I waited the eternity of a second. Then focused on the firewall preventing my control of the ship. I felt the heat die away, then a voice echoed in my mind, it challenged my right to be there, I gave it the ship's IFF then refocused all my effort on the firewall.

It was complex and thick. With multiple dead-ends and intricacies in it's cyberware. I changed tactics. Instead of trying to find my way through the maze, I tried plowing through. I regained partial control; doors, shutters, weapons, and shields. Not navigation or engines though, not communications, or the hanger bay.

'Humans, what odd creatures, they create me to run the ship and then try to lock me out' The ship was skimming the earth now. It eventually came to rest and I let myself fall back to the eternity of every second.

**Yes, it's short, morwe just introducing a character than anything else. Sorry about that. Flame here is me, if I were a 10 year old AI with the firepower of a Halo Destroyer at my disposal.**


End file.
